What All the Good Girls Want
by Danielle Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is paired with Draco for an assignment. . . one that will last the whole year.
1. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

A/N: I know my other fanfics all sucked, but, I swear, this one will be better. The plot, basically, is Draco and Ginny get stuck being partners for the war (meaning if one is hurt the other has to help, and they have to stick together). But during this Ginny and Draco fall for each other.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I wish I owned Draco but I don't. All I own is my plot and my computer.  
  
What All the Good Girls Want  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star.  
  
15-year-old Ginny Weasley woke up on the morning of September 1st feeling glad to go back to school. You see, most teenagers her age would be depressed at the thought of having to go back to school, but Ginny Weasley wasn't any ordinary teenager. Ginny Weasley was a talented young witch and she got attend the magical place called Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So she got up in a hurry, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that pleaded with her to go back to sleep.  
  
"Damnit! I'm going to be late," she swore as she looked at the clock that sat on her bedside table. She usually had to get up at around 6:00 to be ready on time to catch the train that left Platform 9¾ at 11:00. You might think five hours to simply get on a train would be an easy feat- Well; it would be- If you weren't a Weasley. It was already 7:05 so she hauled her tired body out of bed and got dressed in a hurry. She then somehow managed to carry her heavy trunk downstairs and placed it next to the others and jogged into the kitchen, trying to wake up fully.  
  
"Morning, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said to her, "Have some breakfast." She sat down next to Harry, still in a hurry.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's the rush?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm used to waking at six," she stated.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're completely on time, according to Ron. He's still not up," Hermione said. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Don't even say good morning to me Ginny that's okay," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Good morning!" she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good Morning." Harry said. Ginny dug into her eggs and bacon.  
  
"Mmm, Mum this is really good."  
  
"Thanks, dear. Now excuse me while I go yell for Ron." Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room, "Ronald Weasley! If you don't hurry we are going to be late!"  
  
"Coming Mum!" then Ron came running down the stairs, trunk in his arms.  
  
"'Morning!" he said and sat down next to Hermione, sort of close, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Same as always on the first day of school, dimwit," Harry joked.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll have whatever it might be." They all ate in silence for a while. Ginny looked at the clock. It was 9:00.  
  
"Mum, we'd better go if we want to go to Hogwarts this year!" Ginny said over the silence.  
  
"Oh, you're right. I lost track of time! Come one. Hurry up." They all found their trunks and shuffled out the door, sleep in their eyes. They all piled into the ministry cars Mr. Weasley got for the occasion. Hermione sat on the end, then Ron, then Harry, and Ginny on the other end. Mrs. Weasley sat in the front next to the driver. Ron gently put his hand on Hermione's, and she took it with a pleasant smile on her face. Harry looked at them as though it was the worst thing in the world. Everyone was used to Ginny and Harry being together by now, but no one really was used to Ron and Hermione being so close. Harry turned to Ginny, but she just laughed.  
  
"I knew this would happen someday," She said into Harry's ear.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno I just did. Remember when they couldn't even talk to each other?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well somehow I knew that they would be together in the end."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, "Yech."  
  
"What? What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"They kissed."  
  
"So what? We kiss all the time."  
  
"I'm just not used to it. That's all," He said to Ginny," He said to Ginny,"I have to say something Ginny, but I'll wait until we get on the train. You know, when no one can hear us."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, feeling confused. What the hell did I do? Is he mad at me? Does he want to break up? Does he want to say he loves me? Ginny wondered silently. Hermione and Ron were now full onsnogging.  
  
"Get a room," Harry said quite loudly, though she didn't think he meant to. "We're here, you guys. Oh thank God. Ron, we're here. Come on!" Ron and Hermione reluctantly broke apart and got out of the car. Harry took Ginny's hand and helped her out. "Come on let's find a place to sit."  
  
"Okay," she said a bit shakily, still worried about what he wanted to talk to her about. They walked past some compartments, but found one quite fast.  
  
"In here." They sat down across from one another. Ginny was still shaking a bit.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Ginny, I love you. Really, I do. It's just that, with Voldemort.." he waited for her to flinch, but she didn't," . . . after me and all, I don't want to put you in danger. It would kill me if you got into this mess. If he went after you and you didn't know anything; he'd kill you for sure. It would hurt me so much. What I'm saying Ginny, is I don't want you to get hurt. I think it's best if we broke up."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, holding back tears. I won't cry. Not in front of Harry. No I won't do it. But the tears came. "Aw, Ginny please don't cry. I don't want you to cry." He moved to the seat next to her, and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Harry, I love you too," she said through sobs, "I understand completely. Are we still friends?"  
  
"Of course we're still friends, Ginny. You'll always be my friend," he said. He lifted her head up. She was so beautiful. Her blue eyes, her red hair, it was all beautiful. He really did love her. I don't want her to get hurt though, he thought sternly. "You'll always be my friend," he said again, reassuringly. "I guess I should leave, shouldn't I?"  
  
"No, please don't. I have to get to the Prefect compartment anyway. I'll tell Ron and Hermione where you are," she said, tears still in her eyes. She got up. She didn't want to leave, though.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"One last kiss?" it was all he had to say. She nodded. Harry to Ginny in his arms and lowered his head in to hers. She smiled as he put his lips onto hers one last time. She would miss it so much. It was the best kiss they ever had, so passionate, like they would never kiss again. Well, it was their last kiss. Ginny hoped not. She really hoped not. She pulled away gently.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry Potter."  
  
"This isn't a complete goodbye. Just remember that." She smiled, though it hurt her to. She turned slowly, and with one last look at the love of her life, she walked out of the compartment.  
  
A/N: So sad, so sad. Why did I make it so sad? I don't know. Why so short? I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. I hope you all liked it. R/R please! I need reviews! 


	2. Under the Circumstances

A/N: Hey all. I'd like to thank thestewman, and emochic29 from DM 'cause they beta read my last chapter and made it better. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter (which wasn't many). I hope you like this chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Sorry.  
  
Do you remember  
  
Why I walked on water for you  
  
Do you remember  
  
My first steps on the moon  
  
Have you ever wondered why  
  
I gave three wishes to you  
  
You asked that question  
  
But the answer lies  
  
In you, in you  
  
The answer lies in you  
  
Ginny walked past compartment and compartments full of people, all having fun. How they all could have fun when I'm miserable was beyond her. She felt tears falling down from her eyes. Were they tears of anger, or tears of sadness? She tried to hold them back. Weasleys don't cry, she thought, to hell with that! This Weasley will cry when she wants. The tears came. She needed to find an empty compartment to sit in, all on her lonesome. She needed to cry. These tears were waiting to fall forever. Ginny remembered that she had to find Ron and Hermione, tell them where Harry was. She searched for a bit, but it wasn't too hard to find a redhead and a bushy- haired girl snogging on the floor, oblivious to the fact that their friend was in mourning. She quietly opened the door and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem." They didn't notice. "Hello?" she tried.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked, annoyed. They seemed to have been interrupted many times before. Ron looked up. At the sight of his sister's tear-streaked face, his tone immediately changed, "Oh, Ginny what happened?" Carefully Ginny sat down on the seat next to the window. Looking out so no one could see, she said very quietly,  
  
"Harry broke it off." Hermione came over and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, almost as quiet. Still avoiding Ron and Hermione's eyes she said, in the same tone,  
  
"He said he didn't want me to get mixed up in everything that's going on. He didn't want me to get hurt. He thought he was putting me in danger."  
  
"Ginny, you realize that's all true?" Ron asked, with more sarcasm then he expected. "You realize that none of us want you to be hurt? None of us want you going through what we go through year after year? I'm sure it was all for the best."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, he wanted me to tell you guys that he was down at the other end of the train. He said he wanted to talk to his friends without knowing they've been snogging on the train. I'm sure you can find him. He's most likely surrounded by girls that he doesn't even know asking him out," Ginny said the last part bitterly.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you," Hermione said. And at that moment they left her alone, with no one to notice her. Ginny wished they would stay. She needed her friends. Ginny thought bitterly, Now what'll I do? I've been dumped and left all alone.. great. She sat and stared at the window, looking at nothing. She heard people at the other end of the door; all she could hear was hushed voices. She knew it. Draco Malfoy and his cronies walked in, smug looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, look what the cat brought in, a weasel," Draco commented coldly, "A crying weasel at that. Listen Weasley you'd better leave this compartment before you get jinxed to death."  
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy, couldn't get anyone else to move?" Ginny replied, just as coldly, "Well, you won't have to make me move either. I was leaving anyway. I don't want to be anywhere near scumbags like you." she said. She got up and walked out the door, "I need to go to the prefects' compartment and sign in anyway." And with that she walked out of the room.  
  
A smile curved on her lips as she thought about what she just saw. What happened to him? She thought, His hair, it looks different. It's not gelled back anymore. It's weird. He actually looks . . . well . . . hot! What am I thinking? She shook her head and walked down the train, a smile on her face. I never knew I could think he was cute. Oh my god, Ron's gonna kill me, she thought. She walked into the prefect compartment, completely forgetting what happened between her and Harry.  
  
"Hi, Ginny!" Colin Creevy exclaimed.  
  
"Colin! How good to see you!" she replied with forced enthusiasm. Ginny signed her name on the prefect sign in sheet. One was for Gryffindor and Slytherin, the other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor/Slytherin sheet read:  
  
Name of Prefect house year are you willing to assist 1st years?  
  
Colin Creevy Gryffindor 6 sure why not  
  
Ron Weasley (HB) Gryffindor 7 can't sorry  
  
Hermione Granger (HG) Gryffindor 7 okay only if you need me  
  
Draco Malfoy Slytherin 7 okay  
  
Pansy Parkinson Slytherin 7 how about. . . no?  
  
Robert Clementine Slytherin 6 sure Thalia Parks Slytherin 6 okay  
  
Ginny Weasley Gryffindor 6 I'd love to  
  
Ginny was the last one on the list. The fifth years didn't have to sign in (which made no sense to her). She was surprised to see that Malfoy said okay to help the first years. Ginny sat down and talked to Colin until the train stopped around 7 PM.  
  
"What d'ya say we get a carriage?" Colin asked.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said quite plainly. They found a carriage and Colin helped her in, which was very polite of him to do. They sat and talked until Colin asked,  
  
"I heard you and Harry broke up." Wow, news travels fast, Ginny thought.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not all it's cracked up to be, dating him. He said he didn't want me to get hurt or be in danger."  
  
"Well, I could understand that."  
  
"Yeah," was all she could say. The carriage came to a stop in front of Hogwarts. Ginny was glad to get out. Ginny and Colin walked together to the  
  
Great Hall and took a seat. Ginny almost fell asleep during the sorting, until she heard a name that stuck in her head. Thomas Malfoy. Who was he?  
  
"Hey that's Malfoy's cousin," Colin said. Well that answered it. Thomas Malfoy just got sorted into Hufflepuff, under quite surprise of everyone. Everyone in school knew the Malfoy's reputation. This would surly ruin it. Everyone around the Great Hall looked at each other in shock. Then, out of no where, someone screamed, "WOW! A MALFOY. IN HUFFLEPUFF! BIG DEAL! GET ON WITH IT!" Ginny had a strange thought that she knew who that voice was. It was Seamus Finnagin. She didn't care much though. She was busy looking at the blonde across the room. He looked like he was going to kill Dumbledore.  
  
"That's enough!" McGonagall screamed. Everyone shut up abruptly. Thomas was the last person to get sorted and he sat down at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said. It was an order, not a question. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I am happy to see you all back for another year. For those of you who don't know, or for those of you who forgot, the dark forest is off limits to all students. Now for a new announcement! We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Most of you should know her. It is Miss Cho Chang, former Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts." Cho stood up and waved. "And on a more serious note, due to the fact that the Dark Lord is indeed returning, all of the students will stay in the Great Hall instead of their common rooms and dormitories. For some, this is a good thing, because there are a few that forget the passwords easily. For others, it's a bad thing because they don't like the other students. You will all have to adjust to this fact. Also all of you will have classes together. First years together, second years, and so on. You will all have a 'war buddy' to stay with in case of danger. You will help your 'buddy' in case they get hurt, you'll help them with defenses, and anything else that comes along. You will receive the name of your 'buddy' in the Great Hall tomorrow morning.On a happier note there will be balls around Christmas, Valentine's Day, in May, and one at the end of the year. The head of households will give you more information. Thank you. And with that in mind, let the feast begin!" With that last note food appeared on the tables, and everyone ate. Everyone giggled, laughed, and talked about the new arrangements at Hogwarts.  
  
"What does he think he's going at? Putting everyone together like that? He knows for a fact that the Slytherins and Gryffindors will bite each others heads off," Ron said angrily.  
  
"I think it's a good idea. This will give all of us a chance to get to know all of the other houses better. I am with Dumbledore on this," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I agree with Dumbledore also," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm with Ron on this one guys. I'm sorry to say he's made a bad decision. It's bad enough having classes once a week with Slytherins, but every day? Come one. I mean, it's going to be horrible." Harry said.  
  
"And what about this whole ball deal? He knows most of us guys can't dance. The girls are the only ones who actually dance at those things," Ron said.  
  
"I can dance," Harry said simply, "Maybe you can't, but I can."  
  
"Yes, that's true, Ron. You have made a complete generalization. What you should've said was 'Even boys that can dance are too embarrassed to. They'd rather hang out with their friends who can't dance and say that they can't,'" Ginny said and shot a grin at Harry. He smiled one of his big, huge grins back. Hermione laughed.  
  
"That is extremely true, Ginny. So true," Hermione said, still laughing. They all ate and talked until dessert came. They stuffed their faces until they were ready to burst. Then Dumbledore stood and said,  
  
"Now, I'm sure you all are stuffed to burst, please wait until the teachers and I arrange for the beds and chairs." All of a sudden the Great Hall got divided. By the end it looked like this: in the center was a big common room. Then there were four doors, one for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Through those doors were two more doors, for the boy and girls' dormitories. Ginny slowly walked through the girls' door, collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep immediately, without even changing.  
  
A/N: ::sighs:: that took so long. I couldn't figure out when to end it. So I just ended it there. Curses to Microsoft Word. I hate it. It has to correct every single f*%&ing thing. 


	3. On a First Name Basis

A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Again I wanna thank thestewman and emochic29 (Christina) for beta reading. Recently I've ran into a brain bog so to speak. I haven't any idea of what to write, so if this chapter sucks, blame me and my writing skills. I changed the design of the Great Hall, the arrangements weren't gonna work out. So; in the center is the tables to eat at (which change into a big common room at night), then there's four doors leading to four common rooms. They're small but okay. Then they branch off into the dormitories.  
  
A message to Shock-a-lot: yes there will be D/G interaction soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. All I own is Tess, and any other friends to come.  
  
Chapter 3: On a first name basis  
  
Ginny woke up at 6 the next morning, took a shower, and got ready. She walked out of her room and into the common room, surprised to see Harry sitting there alone in a chair, his head buried in his hands. He looked like he was sleeping, but it looked like he was having a nightmare. She walked over to the chair and shook Harry.  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up!" She whispered. He didn't wake. She shoved him gently, "Wake Up!" He stirred. His eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare again. There's no sense in going back to sleep now; its 6:20."  
  
"Oh, thanks Ginny."  
  
"'Welcome." Ginny turned and walked back into her room. She sat and waited for Tess to wake. Tess Tinker was her best friend. Gosh I got to start waking up later. I can't stand waiting for everyone to wake up, She thought. She went back into the common room and read until everyone woke up. When it was time to go into the Great Hall, though it wasn't so great now, she went and sat at her table. When everyone arrived McGonagall stood.  
  
"Now that what I assume as everyone is here, everyone will receive the name of their partners. When you do you will come up to this table, receive your school schedule and sit back down. Notice that you will have the same schedule. There will be some other groups with you to make up classes." She looked around, "Because of the amount of students, there will be a group of three people. I'm sure you all know what this group is, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Everyone else is paired according to how well you will work together. You all realize this means you might be with a boy, girl, someone older, or someone younger than you. The first pairing is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Next there is Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnagin, Colin and Dennis Creevey." The names went on and on. Ginny listened intently for her name. She knew she would hear it soon, "Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy." Ginny looked at Draco in disbelief. Draco looked, well, surprised. Weren't the partners supposed to be paired by how well they would work with each other? That's what McGonagall said. Ginny got up and slowly walked to the head table. She took her schedule, and shot McGonagall a look that said are-you-really- doing-this? McGonagall just nodded. Ginny looked again at Draco and gave him a small smile. To her surprise he smiled back. It wasn't a Malfoy sneer she saw him give Ron and Harry. It was a real smile. Ginny couldn't believe it. He gave her a real smile. He needs to smile more often, She thought, He looks hot when he smiles. She walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat back down next to Tess, who was paired with Dean Thomas. Ginny knew that Tess had a long time crush on Malfoy.  
  
"You're so lucky," Tess said.  
  
"Are you joking? Draco has always given us an attitude. He always says we're scum and crap like that," Ginny said simply.  
  
"You know what I mean," Tess gave her a sly smile; "You saw that smile he gave you, Gin. If it turns out that he likes you then you'll be more than just studying together."  
  
"I highly doubt that'll happen."  
  
"Right." "You think he likes me?"  
  
"Ginny, he gave you a smile I'm sure he hasn't smiled in a while. What in the world did he do to his hair by the way?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "I dunno. Maybe he finally realized that using as much gel as you can in your hair isn't in anymore." It was Tess's turn to laugh now. Ginny looked at her schedule:  
  
Group #5: R. Weasley, H. Granger, H. Potter, G. Weasley, D. Malfoy, T. Tinker, D. Thomas, V. Crabbe, G. Goyle, S. Finnagin, L. Brown.  
  
What an interesting group, Ginny thought.  
  
"Look, we have all the same classes!" Ginny told Tess.  
  
"We do?" Tess asked.  
  
"Look at your schedule."  
  
"We do! Ginny, this is the first time we ever had the same classes!"  
  
"Cool!" The bell rang that told all of the students to go to their classes. Ginny's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tess and Ginny walked to their new classroom and took a seat next to each other.  
  
"Welcome to my first class," Cho said, "Now, for this group McGonagall has special orders. She says that you have assigned seats. These will be for all your classes. Harry and Ron up front. Hermione, next to Ron. Next row, Vincent and Gregory. Then Seamus and Lavender. Then Tess and Dean. Then Ginny and Draco." There was a noise of shuffling. Draco sat down on the other side of Ginny. He brushed up against her in the process. Ginny felt her whole body grow warm.  
  
"Sorry," Draco muttered.  
  
"It's okay," Ginny said with a smile. For the second time in a day, her smile was returned.  
  
"Okay, in this class, since you all know me, you can call me Cho. I don't mind. I will call you all by your first names too. Is that alright?" The class was all seated in their new seats. Everyone mumbled yeses and nos.  
  
"Good. Today we will be reviewing defense spells. Everyone pair up with your partners. Hermione I'll work with you. On my count of three you will all disarm each other. Ready? One, two, three!" Disarming spells were heard across the classroom. Ginny successfully disarmed Draco before he could get the words out. Ginny caught the wand with skill, walked back to Draco, and handed him his wand. Their fingers brushed momentarily. Ginny felt herself grow warm again. A blush creeped up on her face. He smiled. What is that the third time he smiled at me today? Ginny thought, Tess was right. I hate when she's right. It's like she can tell the future or something. Ginny walked back to her place and counted this time,  
  
"One, two THREE!" this time Draco hit her with Expelliarmus. Ginny tripped and fell backwards. Draco walked over and helped her up. He didn't let go of her hand. She looked at him with a look that said my-brother-will-kill- you, and he let go. Ginny wished he hadn't.  
  
"Okay that's enough for today," Cho's voice said, "You may sit and chat quietly." Ginny sat back down next to Draco on the bench, a little closer this time. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Weasley," he said, "a word with you?"  
  
"Sure," said Ginny.  
  
"Since we are going to be paired together for the rest of the year, I find it fit to be on a first name basis."  
  
"Okay. S'long as you don't make fun of me or anything," she said, "Draco."  
  
"Class, you have a homework assignment. You are to make a chart that says as many defense spells as you can find, and what they do. It is to be turned in on Monday." The bell rang. Ginny waited for Tess.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gin. He was so flirting with you. I was right wasn't I?" Tess said.  
  
"He even asked me to be on first name basis!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Ginny heard Draco say from across the room.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Be right back, Tess."  
  
"Okay." She walked over to Draco.  
  
"Can you meet me in the library around six? You know, to work on our homework, since everything is handed in as partner work."  
  
"Sure, I'll se you then. Well, I'll see you before then, but well," Draco laughed. Ginny smiled. She walked off towards Tess. Ron stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"So, you're on first name basis with Malfoy? Since when?" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Since I realized you don't have to pick out my friends for me. And he is my partner for the rest of the year. I might as well give him a chance," Ginny almost yelled back, and stormed off to her next class.  
  
A/N: Whew. That was hard. It's nearly impossible to think of D/G action. Anyway, I think this was one of my better chapters. Thank you Christina and thestewman again for being beta readers. R/R is always appreciated. 


	4. Getting to know Draco Malfoy

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed. I'm happy to see you all like it. I think this is so far my best story.  
  
Chapter four: Getting to know Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny had trouble with her classes that day, but, considering the fact she was doing seventh year work, she did quite well. It was now 5:30 PM and Ginny was getting ready to go to the library. She fixed her hair up in a messy ponytail with a clip. Perfect, she thought. She put on her black skirt, a pink tank top, and her chunky shoes. She told her whereabouts to Tess, and walked out into the big common room. She looked around for Draco. Almost immediately she saw him sitting in a chair with his backpack next to him. She walked over to him.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked him. Startled, Draco jumped.  
  
"Let's leave before anyone sees us together," he said. They walked out the door. Just that moment Ron decided to walk past.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing with my sister, Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Isn't it alright with you for us to do our homework, or do you think I'm that much of a scumbag to do something with her?" Draco said back.  
  
"I don't want you getting to close to my sister that's all."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I won't."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Guys, stop it!" Ginny shot at the two young men, "Ron you just have to accept the fact that Draco and I have homework to do together."  
  
"Yeah, really, Weasley, grow up," Draco shot, "Come on, Ginny, let's go." Ginny shot Ron a look to kill and walked off with Draco. It was silent until Draco asked,  
  
"Why is your brother so protective of you?"  
  
"Because he's a jerk," Ginny said simply, "He thinks I'm still a silly, little nine-year-old."  
  
"I could've said that myself." Ginny laughed.  
  
"You know, I never could've thought you were this nice."  
  
"People think I'm some senseless jerk. That's not me, though. I am really nice to Vince and Greg. I just act that way in front of everyone because I have to keep my family's reputation up. I'm the person everyone thinks I am."  
  
"Wow, I never knew that."  
  
"No one does. I've never trusted anyone to keep that a secret. Do you promise never to repeat that?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Pinky swear." They walked into the library and found a table. Ginny sat down and took out her parchment.  
  
"What should we work on first?" Draco asked.  
  
"How about I'll look for the defense spells, and you look for the History of Magic book."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Draco and Ginny got up and looked around for books. Ginny found one right away. She sat down at the table and started to write:  
  
Ginny Weasley/ Draco Malfoy. Defense Spells and their Usages  
  
Expelliarmus- Disarms  
  
Impervious- Blocks water.  
  
Draco came back a few minutes later with a book in hand. He started writing for their essay. When an hour passed Draco was done.  
  
"You work fast," Ginny said, looking at his neat work. The parchment was exactly two feet long, no more, no less. His handwriting was very small, and neat, unlike Ginny's. Hers looked like shit.  
  
"I'm almost as good as Granger. I'm at the top of Slytherin 7th year. Granger's the top of the whole school."  
  
"I didn't even think you actually did homework."  
  
"Yeah. I work fast and get it over with. I hand it in early and not have to worry about it later."  
  
"There's a lot of things I don't know about you aren't there?"  
  
"Yeah, like the fact that my cousin isn't a true Malfoy. He was adopted."  
  
"That explains why he's in Hufflepuff."  
  
"And that my mum was best friends with Potter's mum in school. They grew apart after they married. My mum hated Potter and Potter's mum hated my dad."  
  
"I never new that."  
  
"That's why I have to keep a rivalry with Harry. Otherwise we'd most likely be friends right now."  
  
"I'm done this essay finally. My handwriting is crap compared to yours."  
  
"I like it. It's nice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And so are you," he added as an afterthought. He got up, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. It's getting late. Ginny sat there in utter confusion.  
  
********  
  
Ginny went back to her common room, a big smile planted on her face. Tess was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Hey! Why are you so happy?" Tess asked.  
  
"I just back from doing homework with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh I bet you two did more then just study," a sly grin cut along Ginny's face.  
  
"No actually we didn't but I did get a kiss goodnight."  
  
"On the lips?"  
  
"No, silly, on the cheek. I can still feel it."  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
"Hell yeah! Well, I have to get to bed I'm really tired. See you in the morning." Ginny got changed into her night clothes, shut the light out, and got into bed.  
  
"G'night, Gin."  
  
"Goodnight, Tess." Ginny fell asleep not to long after that, dreaming of Draco and the next year ahead of her.  
  
A/N: Gosh that was hard also. I've been going through some time consuming activities lately (ballet, school, homework, marching band, my boyfriend.). I hope you like this as much as the last chapter. 


	5. A Nocturnal Meeting

A/N: This may all seem to be going well but my head is drawing blanks constantly. I would like to thank a lot of people in my ballet class for giving me the idea to write this story. Gabrielle, for supporting the story all the way. Katie, for actually taking time out of her busy schedule to read this. Ashley, for giving me an idea of a later chapter (can't tell you what though). That's about it. On to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter five: A nocturnal Meeting.  
  
Ginny woke up in the middle of the night. She just had a nightmare. She had dreamed that a Death Eater had kidnapped her, and didn't let her go until she told them where Harry was. Ginny still had dreams about Harry regularly. Deep down inside her she still loved Harry, but most of her liked Draco now. Ginny got up and carefully, quietly crept down into the common room. She sat down on the couch next to the fire and curled up into a ball. She started to sing a song she had heard on the muggle radio a few days ago with Ron and Hermione:  
  
If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could see you ... tonight.  
  
I wish Harry Hadn't dumped me like that, Ginny thought to herself, I don't know what to do. I know what Ron and Harry will think if Draco asks me out. They'll think he's just using me to get to Harry. She sat and thought for a while and finally came to the conclusion that she and Harry were over. She couldn't do anything to change that. She hummed the song she heard on the radio (she still wasn't sure exactly what it was called). She hugged her knees close to her, and stared into the fire. She noticed that the house elf had come and left, but what she didn't notice was the blonde haired young man creep over towards her. It wasn't until he sat down next to her on the couch that she actually knew he was there.  
  
"Hey, I see you couldn't sleep either," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, and I knew I'd find someone down here. I had a gut feeling," Draco said in a low voice Ginny didn't recognize. Ginny looked at him closely and realized all he was wearing was his boxers, which were pure black silk, and clashed greatly with his pale skin. She had expected him to have no muscles whatsoever, but as she looked at him she noticed Quidditch had taken a toll on him. He had bigger muscles than Harry could ever dream of having. Ginny looked at herself. Me and my stupid nightdress, she thought stupidly, guess I'm not all that hot now, am I? Draco noticed they were in very close proximity and backed away a bit, but Ginny just moved closer. He looked at her beautiful fire-red hair that fell in pieces around her face.  
  
"Ginny," He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're beautiful. Did anyone ever tell you that?" He searched her face.  
  
"No," She said softly. She let the shock of that statement register in her mind. He thinks I'm beautiful, she thought to herself. At that very moment Draco placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer yet. He looked into her eyes. They were bloodshot and tired looking, but he didn't care. He leaned his head closer to hers and pressed his lips gently onto hers. Ginny's face tense for a second and then relaxed. She put her arms around his neck. He pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. She smiled onto his lips. Her lips opened and, Draco took the advantage and made their kiss deeper. Ginny slipped her tongue gently into his mouth to see if he'd refuse. He didn't of course though. She parted for a second, because the need of oxygen took over.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got something to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.uh. er.."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really like you."  
  
"I really like you too." She smiled.  
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I'd love to. Just my brother can't find out."  
  
"Okay it's a deal. I'll meet you tomorrow before breakfast." He took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"See you," Ginny said.  
  
"See you." He walked back to the Slytherin door. Ginny couldn't help but stare. She rushed back to her dorm and jumped onto Tess's bed. Tess rose.  
  
"What now Gin?" She asked.  
  
"You were right."  
  
"About.?" "About Draco." Tess seemed to wake very fast.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He just kissed me. On the lips. and oh my God. He asked me to be his girlfriend." Tess jumped up and down.  
  
"Ginny! This is wonderful! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!"  
  
"Well I'm really tired. I'll talk about it more tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Ginny."  
  
"Good night, Tess." Ginny lie in her bed and fell right to sleep. She dreamed about Draco the whole night.  
  
A/N: Wow. I hope you're all satisfied with this. It took forever. 


End file.
